The opportunities for small and large companies to use video to promote their business in digital channels and media are expanding rapidly. The channels they are using include: Social media sites (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, etc.), email and email marketing campaigns, websites, mobile devices (e.g., iPads, mobile phones, etc.), cable TV, Taxi TV, digital media, and many more. The opportunity to showcase video in various venues increases every year. Companies often have content including photographs, key information, and logos that can be used to create a video. With the increased availability and ease of use of digital devices that capture video, many of those companies also have video clips they have shot with digital cameras or their cell phones. This content can be used to create compelling, engaging videos that can help a company drive business.
However, many of these companies lack the resources, time, experience, or skills required to create a compelling, engaging video from their content. Many of these companies do not have a video department, a skilled editor on staff, or the proper software to transform their raw materials into an effective, professional video that can be used in these ever-increasing digital channels to help grow their business.